


The Best Night of Lisa's Life

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, F/F, Kid Fic, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Just like all other eight year olds, Lisa wanted to throw a fit: cry and scream until her best friend agreed to go with her to what was likely going to be the best night of her life, but she was a young woman now.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Best Night of Lisa's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/gifts).



> i wrote this in fourty minutes because qpp aka ace complained about a lack of lisarin content and i'm here to provide

Finally, after all those years, Lisa’s parents decided they’d take her with them to the talents’ show, an event where adults would go during a Friday night to watch gifted kids indulge them with their talents, as the name suggested. Since she was a little kid, Lisa wanted to accompany her parents: where were they going, her mom wearing her expensive red dress and jewelry, while her dad took off the dust of his fanciest blazer. 

And, to her requests, they’d only answer one thing:  _ “when you’re mature. This is for big women.”  _ So, of course, when her mother said there was something on her bed and Lisa saw the cutest pink and flowery dress wrapped up in expensive paper, she knew and couldn’t be prouder.

She was a big girl now! No - a big  _ woman,  _ just like her mother. Now, Lisa could wear slightly higher heels than before and a party dress that surely matched the ones the other girls wore on the stage… 

It broke her heart, though, that Yukina wouldn’t make it to the event. Something about an annual singing ritual with her father. Just like all other eight year olds, Lisa wanted to throw a fit: cry and scream until her best friend agreed to go with her to what was likely going to be the best night of her life. Or better, the first night of the beginning of her life. It did feel like a rebirth. 

A rebirth into a much more mature Lisa, now a young woman. That was why she held back the crying and shouting; she wouldn’t see her mother or any other respectable lady throwing a fit because things didn’t go their way, no. They’d elegantly do what they want, because the show must go on, after all. The next morning she’d tell Yukina all about the dresses, diamonds and emeralds, the high heels and glasses of wine made of crystal. 

As soon as Lisa stepped into the room, it didn’t disappoint: there were hundreds of chairs neatly organised around the hall, each of them with a flower arrangement on, probably by the popular florist in town, Mitake-sama. The family marched towards the stage, making Lisa surprised that their places were on the third row, when she’d expected to be… well, almost on the background. 

It was impossible for Lisa to contain the proud smile on her face, being one of the very few kids in the audience, despite knowing the backstage was full of children her age. It was only a matter of minutes until the red curtains opened, revealing the one who Lisa assumed was the host.

The first ones to be introduced were four girls, seemingly a few years older than Lisa herself, who formed a band called Glitter*Green. Their sound was cool, sounding pop-ish, and everyone seemed to enjoy the performance of the song. Before leaving the stage, three of the girls shyly thanked for the attention, quickly interrupted by the fourth girl, who, without an ounce of shyness, thanked for all the clapping and would’ve probably started teasing if her band mates hadn’t taken her out of the stage.

Then, two guys, probably young adults, brought a piano from behind the curtains. The instrument had wheels for easier transportation, but it still seemed to be a handful. Some time after the men returned to the aisles, a girl came out of it, walking towards the instrument that seemed even huger when compared to the small, delicate girl. “M-my name is… Shirokane Rinko… I’m… eight… eight years old…” She struggled to let out and Lisa thought she’d seen her pale lips shaking. Although they were about the same age, that was hard to believe, due to their size, but it also felt like she had an… introverted aura, or something, as if shrinking out of fear.

The girl-  _ Rinko’s _ hands wandered to the keys, exploring its surface delicately, almost like she was trying to know the piano better, communicating with it. After a few moments in silence, Rinko finally pressed a note, so shyly that Lisa wasn’t even sure she’d heard it at all. 

But then, it started. The other notes that came before that first one were… well, worth every penny the event had probably cost. It was like a phenomenon of nature, sweeping Lisa off her feet. The sound was intense, making it unbelievable that the force creating it was someone who was closer to a pretty porcelain doll than to a girl. 

And, while she was up there playing, all that shy persona she’d introduced beforehand was gone. Like she’d been possessed or something. When surrounded by that magnificent sound, Shirokane Rinko was a goddess: her music was the world, and the world was controlled by the palm of her hands - or better, by her skilled fingers playing with the black and white surface. 

It was powerful, an intoxicating performance that Lisa couldn’t get her eyes off of. Rinko’s dark hair even seemed to flow, as if she was in the middle of a storm, despite the fact that they were inside a closed building where the only source of wind was a huge air conditioning near the ceiling; her eyes would close from second to second, like… like all that power was too much to bear, and her hands - oh, her hands! They were considerably away from each other, but Lisa was still obsessed with those slim, fast fingers that produced such sound. 

And when the last note was played, Lisa knew it was the end. The last notes had some kind of vibe, an energy, trying to prepare the listener for the grand finale, trying to make it enough, but it was impossible, at least for Lisa. She’d never get enough of that heavenly sound. The single note that marked the end stayed floating around the quiet room for many seconds, too many for Lisa to count, as everyone processed what had just happened, staring in awe, in silence before the thunderous applause. 

Unfortunately, when Lisa finally snapped out of it, of the daydream and the singing of fairies inside her mind, that wasn’t even needed, the piano playing was enough for itself, Rinko was already out of the stage and all that was left of the performance was the piano being taken away by the guys from earlier. 

It was sad and tragic to see the experience of her lifetime being erased just like that, but under that ceiling, Lisa took an oath: that she’d find Shirokane Rinko again, that she’d hear her play one more time, at least. In the end, she was right: that had certainly been the best night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @yukisayochisa btw :)


End file.
